Rescue Mission
Rescue Mission (救出作戦 Kyūshutsu sakusen) is Chapter 13 of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Notes *There are 2 Villages, a Vendor, an Armory, and an Arena in this chapter *Villages: One has a Body Ring, the other has the Al's Sword *At end of chapter... :If you've recruited Perceval and his allies survived, you'll get a Knight Crest Although you can recruit Perceval, it is extremely difficult, as he and his allies will leave on turn 8; it is much easier to recruit him in Chapter 15: The Dragon Girl, as he won't leave during that chapter. If you wish to recruit him this chapter, there is a particularly risky strategy you can try. Also If you manage to recruit him in this chapter and all of his allies survive then at the end of Chapter 15: The Dragon Girl, you'll receive a Knight Crest so long as Perceval is still alive. Strategy Start Larum/Elffin in the northernmost spot in your unit arrangement, and have your strongest flier (preferably a promoted Falcon Knight) go to the edge of their range on the first turn, then give them another move and rescue the unit and carry them east over the water. On the next turn, you should be able to get to the north bridge, out of enemy range, and drop the unit. On turn three, you can repeat the move-dance/sing-rescue-and-move again technique from turn 1, and this time wait north of the bridge while continuing east. You can then drop the unit in the lone forested square east of the bridge on turn 4, and if Larum/Elffin is at a high enough level, they should be able to dodge attacks long enough to survive, allowing you to possibly recruit Percival on turn 5. Note that this is very risky and prone to failure, and not worth the risk unless you have a level 20 Knight or Cavalier that needs the Knight Crest. A different way to obtain Percival if you have a Falcon Knight that's capable of surviving a few hits follows almost the same strategy. However, instead of dropping your Dancer or Bard in the forested square on turn 4, you drop the unit off on the bridge, outside the attacking range of most to all enemy units. After dropping its load, your Falcon Knight should position itself at the top row of the bridge, just within Percival's attack range. Percival will attack you after you end your turn, putting him in range for recruitment with little risk to Larum/Elffin. This strategy will fail if your Falcon Knight kills Percival through counter-attacking, although it should take a Silver Lance and a considerable amount of training in the Arena for Thea or Shanna to be capable of such a feat. If you use the second strategy, it is possible to have other mounted units rush the top bridge and be in range to help Percival ferry Larum/Elffin out of danger on turn 5. This will also make it much easier for Percival to survive the ordeal, as some enemies may give chase and double him if his speed is halved. But, again, it is highly recommended that you leave him and his soldiers alone and instead defend against the troops that will head to your starting position from the northwest and east as well as the reinforcements from the northwest on turn 8 and from the southwest on turn 12. After this, all you have to do is bait out the ballistae units' arrows, kill the Sniper and Archer, cross the bridge, kill the wyvern knights, 2 swordsmen, 1 hero and the remaining cavaliers. You will then be within range of the Armory, Vendor and Flaer. Since he is a Wyvern Lord, Arrows and Magic are the best way to go, but be careful, since he has a Spear and it can attack 1-2 tiles away. Enemy Reinforcements *Turn 8, from the northwest: **1 Paladin L5 w/ Silver Lance **1 Troubadour L15 w/ Heal, Vulnerary **1 Cavalier L16 w/ Killer Lance **1 Cavalier L15 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin **1 Cavalier L14 w/ Axereaver **1 Cavalier L14 w/ Steel Lance, Vulnerary **1 Cavalier L14 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin *Turn 12, from the southwest: **1 Paladin L5 w/ Silver Lance **1 Troubadour L15 w/ Heal, Vulnerary **1 Cavalier L16 w/ Killer Lance **1 Cavalier L15 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin **1 Cavalier L14 w/ Axereaver **1 Cavalier L14 w/ Steel Lance, Vulnerary **1 Cavalier L14 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin * Turn 16, from the northwest: ** 1 Paladin L5 w/ Silver Lance ** 1 Troubadour L15 w/ Heal, Vulnerary ** 1 Cavalier L16 w/ Killer Lance ** 1 Cavalier L15 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin ** 1 Cavalier L14 w/ Axereaver ** 1 Cavalier L14 w/ Steel Lance, Vulnerary ** 1 Cavalier L14 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin Villages *Northern: Body Ring *Eastern: Al's Sword Armory *Iron Sword *Steel Sword *Killing Edge *Iron Lance *Steel Lance *Killer Lance *Javelin *Iron Bow *Steel Bow *Killer Bow Shop *Fire *Thunder *Elfire *Lightning *Flux *Heal *Mend *Restore *Vulnerary *Antitoxin *Torch Category:The Binding Blade chapters